Black Ice
by Electric guy
Summary: When the girls go missing, Glay, Lune, and Ursa set off to find them. But they soon discover Flare's intentions were worse than they thought. Then they are faced with a choice. But following your heart isn't always doing what's right. Rated M for Violence, and Swearing, and Gore and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Lune's P.O.V.-

It had been a week since I met my half brother, Glay. I told him about what our father had done, and he told me about something called the Amnesia test. I also learned that being an Alpha had advantages. I knew every move there was to learn. Rose could do anything with her Psychic. Literally. She could pick me up and throw me across the world twice. Glay's mother, Tephra could burn use any move that involves fire wether it's fire type move or not. And it was alway ten times as powerful as normal. His sister who we recently learned is an Alpha could summon vast amounts of electricity without tiring. She could electrocute Zapdos to death if she tried.

I learned that to be an Alpha, you could only be one of the seven original Eeveelutions. The past week had been uneventful, and we carefully plotted what to do when Flare came around. That old man doesn't deserve to be my father.

I was sitting on a stump, running my hands through my white fur. I'm surprised nobody has asked me about it. Glay came by and sat next to me. "Hey." he said. "Hey." I replied. "Why is your fur white?" he asked. I sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. My old house was set on fire by Flare. I saw Rose in the middle, and my fur went white. That's all I can say." I replied. He nodded. "That had to suck." he said. I shivered at the memory. "It did." I replied. "Well at least it's all over now." I said. He smiled. "You sure can look on the bright side of things. For a dark type." I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of which, what type of Pokemon is Aquax?" I asked. He grinned. "She's one of the hidden Eeveelutions, known as Illumeon. She is a light type. I think the other two hidden types are sound and time." he replied. "Whoa." was my reply. Before I could talk any further, I heard a snap. My ear twitched. I stood up sharply. I took a sniff of the air. It was familiar. I looked up, and a Lucario was hanging above my head. With an Eevee morph. "Rylee? Theresa?" I silently muttered. Then I yelled. "RYLEE! THERESA!"

The two looked down. "Lune! Help!" Rylee yelled. I used a psychic and pulled the two out of the tree. I put them about two feet off the ground, and dropped them. Rylee groaned audibly. I smiled widely. "Nice of you to drop in." I said. "Very funny." he muttered. Even Theresa giggled. Glay coughed loudly. "Oh right, Glay, this is my sister, Theresa. This is my friend Rylee. Theresa, this is our half brother, Glay." I said. Glay stepped forward and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said. Before we could go any further, a bright light enveloped us.

When it faded, I couldn't see Tephra, Theresa, Anne, or Rose. They were gone.

(A/N:Okay this came out faster than thought it would. Any way, here's the first chapter, so please review, favorite and follow. Sorry it's so short.)


	2. Chroneon revealed

Ursa's P.O.V.-

I had no idea what the flash was. All I knew was that it took Tephra, Anne, Aquax, Michelle,...and my precious Jasmine. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Glay and Lune were equally shocked. My hands went up to my head involuntarily. "What was that?" I asked. "I-I don't know." was Glay's reply. "Me neither." Lune said. I growled. "Well we can't stay here! We need to find them!" I yelled. Lune sighed. "What region are we in?" he asked. I thought about it briefly. "Hoenn." I replied. "Crap." he said. I'm surprised he didn't ask before. "Well, Flare might've taken them, but he's probably all the way in Johto." he said.

"Well, Johto-bound it is!" I yelled. Glay and Lune chuckled nervously. "You do realize Johto is on the other side of the planet right?" he said. I shrugged. "Well we could find a psychic Pokemon and get it to teleport us right?" I replied. Glay and Lune got an expression then the two began to laugh. "What?!" I asked, anger rising. "You do realize we both can use teleport right?" Glay said laughing. My palm went to my forehead. "Damn. I forgot." I said. They began to laugh harder. They sure were I a good mood for having their loved ones kidnapped. The Lucario in the corner of or clearing was trying hard to keep a straight face. He doesn't talk a lot. Not that I know of any way. "It doesn't even matter." Lune said. "It's only a guess, he could be anywhere on the planet." Glay added. It's like these two have a mental link. Wait...they probably do.

"Well, it doesn't hurt looking." the Lucario said... I still haven't learned his name. I nodded in agreement. Lune beckoned the Lucario over. He walked toward us, and Glay grabbed his neck. The Lucario stiffened and his head immediately went back, trying to prevent harm. "Stop!" he gurgled. Lune grabbed my entire head somehow, and the two morph boys locked arms. Everything went blue, white, yellow, brown, black, cream, and silver. I opened my eyes. We were in a landscape I've never seen before. This was Johto. I involuntarily smiled. The landscape was beautiful. I hardly had time to admire it before Lune began to mutter bitterly. "Home sweet home." he said through clenched teeth. We were overlooking A forest from a cliff. But the bitter expression on his face died down, and was replaced by a warm smile. "This is where I met Rose." he said. I smiled. I remember when I met Jasmine.

Flashback-

The sun shone brightly, the sky was clear and nice, it was about seven in the morning, and the temperature was brisk. In short, the morning was wonderful. I smiled an I pranced though the forest. It was a nice place to live, but I wanted to travel. That's why I was so care free. I wanted to be captured.

I looked up at my favorite tree and smiled widely. I dug my claws into the bark and began to climb. Once near the top, I sat on a compact, sturdy branch looking for trainers. Until I heard a voice. "Ursa!" came a yell. I looked down to see my 'betrothed'. Also a Teddisura. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Macy?!" I yelled back down. "Children!" was her whiny reply. I looked down. "You will never have my virginity!" I yelled back down. I stood up. I hopped to the next tree, and to the next, and so on and so forth. Good news. I was hidden. Bad news. Macy wouldn't move. I was stuck. Of so I thought. I saw a large pink foot in the grass. A trainer. Macy ran at speeds that made Rapidash jealous. But I stepped out and caught the trainers attention. The trainer squealed. "Go Jasmine!" she yelled. She threw a red and white ball which opened and revealed a beautiful Torchic.

My jaw dropped. "What's your name?" the trainer asked. "My name is Ursa." I replied. The trainer smiled. She held out a second white and red ball. "Meet Jasmine." she said. I waved shyly. "Would you like to come with us?" the female trainer asked. I nodded excitedly. The trainer smiled.

"Welcome to the team." She said. Then, I was sucked in to the ball.

Flashback end-

"That had to be nice." I said. Suddenly, his expression turned bitter again. "If only it started that way." He said. Rylee stepped toward Lune. "Rose told me what happened. Even though you said not to. I won't judge you, it was understandable." Rylee said. Glay and I were confused. "Don't ask." Lune quickly said. I closed my mouth which had opened to ask a question.

"Well, we came here to look, not dwell on the past." Glay said. Lune nodded. "But where to look. The house my family used to live in isn't far from here, but Flare burned it down." Lune said. Glay nodded. "So where to look?" the Lucario said. It was a good question. For all we know, he could be in an underground volcano halfway between Kanto and Unova. "Well, we could travel around and look." I said.

Glay shrugged. "Not a bad idea." he said. "Lune, take me to the burned down house." Lune got a confused look. "Why?" he asked. "Just take me there." he growled.

Ten minutes later-

We approached the ashy ruins of a house. I think that this was Lune's old house. Glay got a knowing smile. He morphed to something I never saw him morph to before.

His fur was now yellow. There was a small metronome on his forehead, and his eyes were beady and black. He had two long tails which each were about thirty feet in length. They swung rhythmically like pendulums. They had small sharp triangles on the end, and a sharp green tuft of fur was on his back. Chroneon.

Glay swung his very long tails in front of him. They began to swing across each other creating a thin green field of energy. The fire shone on the ruins, but in a reverse way. It was blazing in a rainbow of colors, and the heat was intense, but it was all going backwards. The fire became a small ember, and the house was fully restored. "Holy crap." Lune said. I gawked. So was the Lucario. I had never seen anything like that. Glay smiled. "I think I'll keep this form, Alpha Glaceon or not!" he said. We chuckled. We had quite the journey ahead of us.

(A/N:Hey guys! Here's chapter two of Black Ice. I realized recently I still need two Alphas. The Alpha Vaporeon, and Leafeon. I would like you guys to P.M. Me for who ONE of them should be.

Quote of the day: Why can't I see through your glasses?

Eg out.


	3. Long words

Chroneon was easily my strongest form despite being untrained. I loved the form. The tails were a little overdone, but I liked it. The metronome, the spiky tuft of green fur on my back, and the yellow fur relative to Aquax's. After rebuilding the house, we had an agreement. Since Lune and I could teleport, we decided we would take a day's journey each day, and at the end of each day, return to the house. Then the next day, pick up where we left in Johto.

I just hoped the girls were okay.

Aquax's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes groggily. I felt something cold on my wrists. Shackles. I stood up, and looked around. I was in a well kept room, and the others were with me. Almost anyway. Anne was on the floor, sleeping blissfully. Tephra and Jasmine were in the corner muttering something, and Michelle was on a bed, burnt and ravaged. Her chest was rising and falling evenly, so at least she was alive. And Rose was on a different bed, eyes open and hardly blinking.

My sweatshirt was gone, replaced by a tank top. I was in a pair of what looked like pajama pants made of an unearthly soft material. And to top off the fact I didn't know where I was, I had a horrible headache. I made my way over to Rose. The floor squeaked-I don't know how, it was tile. She became alert, and her eyes drifted toward me. "It's about time you woke up. Tephra and Jasmine won't acknowledge me." she said. I grinned a little. "I guess we all need a little sanity." I replied. She broke a small grin. "I guess so." she answered. "So do you know where we are?" I asked she shook her head. "Look."

She walked to a window which I didn't see till now. Objects are good at that. Appearing out of nowhere. Anyway, Rose opened the drapes, and behind it? Bricks. "What the f-" I began. Ross threw her hands up. "I don't know! It's the most contradictory thing I've ever seen!" she said. I giggled. "That's the longest word I think I'll ever here you say." I replied.

She smirked. "Pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanoconiosis" she said. My jaw dropped. "What in the world does that mean?" I asked. She giggled. "I'll never tell." Rose replied. I rolled my eyes. "For being kidnapped, you sure are in a good mood." I said. Rose shrugged. "Just make the best out of it, you know?" she asked. I nodded. "Sure, misses Pneumono- how do you say that!?" I yelled. She laughed. "Oh? You mean... Pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanoconiosis?" she said.

"Gah!"

Glay's P.O.V.-

I yelled a muffled yell, while Ursa, Lune, and Rylee were laughing. You see, they took advantage of my long tails, and tied me up. I tried as I could to change shape, or untie them, but couldn't. They held me up as if I was a coffin, laughing all the way. No to be confused with Jingle Bells. But, I couldn't blame them. The girls were way to strict. Even though we had to find them, there was nothing wrong with a little fun. Then they go quiet. I didn't like it. What I meant to say came out a muffled jumble. "Heyr gurrs? Watsh goin onne?" I said.(Translation: Hey guys? What's going on?") the three boys cackled. I felt my self lower. It was either really good, or really bad.

I felt a sudden rush as I was launched skyward. I was repelled from the ground by Lune's Psychic. The forest grew farther, and the sky ever closer. At the moment of weightlessness, I untied my self. As I descended, I went into a different form. Aveon. Large wings sprouted from my back, and very small directional ones that hung from my ears. My tail was now a small rudder, and I loved it. I let myself fall a little, the. Spread the wings. I soared gracefully and smiled. I heard cheers and whistles coming from the three.

They needed some sedative. I turned and landed gracefully and happily in front of them. They all had mile wide grins on. At this point, even I didn't understand why we were smiling so much. "That was impressive." Lune said. "Why thank you good sir." I replied. He laughed hard. Ursa and Rylee just stood there, not caring enough to join the conversation.

I gave my brother a gentle, but meaningful punch in his arm. "That's for scaring the crap outta me." I said. He laughed. "On with the search." he said. Lune. Always looking on the bright side of things.

But not ten seconds after we were walking again, an explosion rocked the area. A thin, compact, branch went sailing in our direction, as did other pieces of forest and wild Pokemon.

The explosion temporarily blinded and deafened me. My hearing came back first. There was a howl of pain. Ursa. My vision slowly came into focus, and what I saw scarred me for life. The branch had buried itself in Ursa's stomach. Blood gushed on the floor, and Ursa muttered: "I feel cold." before collapsing.

"URSA!"

(A/N: Thank you freddycoops! Review please.)


	4. Ursa's dirty little secret

(A/N: IIIIIIIII'MMMMMM BAAAAACCCKK!)

I rushed over to Ursa's almost lifeless body. His breathing was ragged and blood was everywhere, but at least he was alive. There were horrible burns where the stick got him, seeing as how it was on fire. I picked up the small bear, and began to run. Neither Lune nor Rylee protested, they just ran beside me. I teleported to a city, although which one I din't know.

I heard several screams amongst the crowd, but I paid it no mind. I barreled through the doors of the Pokemon Center, Ursa in hand. I approached the counter fast. "Help him!" I screamed. The Nurse Joy jumped back at my appearance, but quickly called in two Chansey. She pulled the small dying bear on a stretcher, and pulled him to begin working. I began to breathe heavily as the adrenaline began to drain. My brother appeared next to me, breathing as hard. "Holy crap." he said. I had to agree with him.

This was definitely that kind of moment. "Poor Ursa." I said. Rylee appeared next to me. "I'll say." he replied. "What did he do to deserve this?" Lune asked. I shrugged. "I don't know anything about Ursa's past." I replied. "Does anybody?" Rylee asked. "Good question. I don't know that either." I said. Lune sighed. "Then I guess that we just have to wait and ask him." he said.

Four and a half hours later-

The door finally opened after what seemed an eternity. The Nurse Joy had a gleeful smile on. What the h***? Anyway she approached me. "I'm glad to say she'll be alright!" Nurse joy said. "She?" I repeated. She held up a clipboard. "Oh, I mean he." she corrected. "Anyway, can we see him?"Lune asked. The nurse nodded. "Right this way you three." she said.

She led us to a room labeled TM. The nurse could clearly see my confused expression. "Teddisura Male." she said. I nodded. She gripped the handle of the door and swung it open. Ursa lay in the worst condition I've seen. There was a large bandage over his stomach. There were other bandages covering his burns, and he wore an eyepatch. His fur had been turned black.

"Hey Glay." he said weakly. "Hey Ursa." I replied. He sighed heavily. "There's something I need to tell you guys." he said. His face was grim as if he was a six year old who had been told no candy on Halloween. "You might want to sit down." he warned. I took his advice and sat in a chair by his bed. Rylee and Lune followed my example. "Okay... I used to work for Flare." he said. My heart stopped. "I was a Class A assassin. I knew you all three of you when you were just children. I quit working for him, and he killed my sister, Winter. After that, I joined a clan of other Teddisura and Ursaring. They wanted to marry me off, and I refused. The day they told me was the day I was caught by Michelle. About three weeks after that, I met you again." he finished. A million things raced through my head, and I couldn't focus in a single thing.

"You worked for him?" I asked. Ursa nodded. "I saw this mission as revenge on Flare. That's all. But when he took Jasmine? It was personal before, but he crossed the line." he growled. "And one more thing- my real name is Blaze."

(Review please.)


	5. The Assassin

(A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE AND INTERROGATION. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ! Review please! ;)

Lune's P.O.V.-

After that little fiasco, the nurse shooed us out, saying Blaze needed his rest. He protested, but the nurse didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Well that was eventful." I said. Glay wore a sad look. "It was. Now, I'm really going Flare's ***." he said coldly. "A little harsh, don't you think?" Rylee asked. Glay and I shook our heads. "Harsh? He took our family-our loved ones. He took Theresa. Rose. Aquax. Jasmine. Anne. Now you think that's harsh!?" Glay said. "Glay, calm down before you explode on us." I said. He grit his teeth audibly. "Let's just focus in finding them before anybody else gets hurt." he said sternly. Now, we knew he meant business. We walked out side, ready to begin the hunt for them again.

I heard a yell. To my left, three trainers were running toward us, Poke-ball in hands. "I want that white Umbreon!" one shouted. Could Poke-Balls catch morphs? "I want the Lucario!" the other shouted. "The funny blue one!" shouted the last. We looked at Glay. "Glay, you're still in Aveon form." I said. I looked at the trainers, who were closer than before. They stopped about ten feet in front of us. One threw a ball. "Go, Leafeon!" he shouted. The ball popped open to reveal Leafeon morph. This one was different. It was a boy, who wore a scowl and nothing but a pair of black jeans.

But the strangest part were it's leaves. They were blood red like dyed leaves in Autumn. "Filthy Alphas." he spat. "I'm ashamed to be called one." he said angrily. "The Alpha Leafeon..." I said; trailing off. This was it? He looked scary. "That's right." he said. "That Flareon guy told me all about you. How you kill without mercy, but for some reason were chosen by Arceus." he said. What? "Leafeon!" the trainer shouted. "Attack!". The Leafeon looked back at him. "I don't serve you." he said. Fast as lightning, he smashed the ball.

He looked at us. "I serve Flare. I replace an Assassin named Blaze.". He said. My heart jumped. "And I come here to kill you three." he finished. I instinctively got into an offensive position. Without thinking I said: "Try it.". I instantly regretted it. The Leafeon smirked. "As you wish." he said. He brought out a Leaf Blade, and charged. "Idiot!" Glay said.

We fired Flamethrowers at him. The Leafeon swung his blade and dispersed the flames. "What the-" I began. Before I could finish, he struck me with the blade. I stood up and generated a Hyper Beam. The assassin stood still mockingly. I fired, and he dodged nimbly. I redirected it with Psychic, and hit him in the back. He fell over, but quickly recovered. I fired a Sheer Cold, which hit dead on. By some miracle, he stood up. He was definitely weakened, but was still strong. He chuckled at me and shot a Shadow ball. It hit me in the chest, and for a brief second, my fur turned black again. I got up and used Lava Plume. It fell over him, and he screeched painfully. I ran up to him and gave him a solid Focus Punch to the nose. The yells were cut off, and the Assassin was knocked out. I looked back up, to see the trainers had long since fled.

I looked back at Glay who had an Air Cutter ready. "You had all the fun." he muttered. I grabbed the Assassin. "Let's tie him up. And interrogate him when he wakes up." I said. Rylee who hadn't done anything, pulled out a rope. "Here you go." he said. "Where did you get this from?" I asked. Rylee shrugged. I began to wrap the rope around the Leafeon. "Where do we interrogate him at?" Glay asked. I finished tying the knot. "Let's go to the forest." I said. Rylee handed me a knife. "In case he attacks." he said. I looked at the Lucario. "Where are you getting this stuff at?" I said. Rylee bit his lip.

Three hours later-

? P.O.V.-

That Umbreon could throw a good punch. When I began to wake up, the first thing I noticed was I was tied up. The knot was a good one. I began to struggle, or at least tried to. The only thing I could do was shake my head and groan. They even restrained my tail! I was propped up against a tree, and felt something cold and hard. A knife probably.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." came a cold voice. I opened my eyes to see the Umbreon pressing a knife against my cheek. "You will answer all of my questions. If you resist, I will cut something off your body. And I guarantee you will miss it with all of your heart. Understand?" he said with false concern. "First- you said Alphas killed without mercy. Who told you that?" he asked. I spit a bit of blood at him. "Flare." I said. The Umbreon punched me in the chest.

"Next- Are you positive you are the Alpha Leafeon?". Why would he care? "Yes." I said venomously. "Now-who is the Alpha Vaporeon?" he said. I spit on him again. "How should I know?" I replied. He hit me again. "What is your name?" he asked. I bit my tongue. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I said curtly. He pulled out the knife. He moved it toward my head. Was he going to cut my eye? He moved past it, and pinned the leaf on my forehead to the tree. I yelled in pain. He was right. I would miss that alright. He pulled it out slowly. "What is your name?" he said slowly. "Damien." I lied. He smirked. "I can smell lies." he said.

He stabbed my forehead leaf again. It hurt even worse than before. "But okay. Last question. Why were you sent?" he said. I laughed. "Do you really need to ask? I'm an Assassin stupid." I said. He chuckled. "How rude." he said. He looked at me, and his red eyes penetrated my soul like his knife did. "Absol." he said. My heart stopped. How did he know? "Well I can't let you go...and I can't leave you here..." he said. He pulled out the knife again, and jabbed it into my thigh. It felt like one thousand little Beedrill stings. He twisted it, and intensified the pain. "So you can't run." he said. I really underestimated this guy.

"You're smarter than you look." I said in a strained voice. "And you're not as smart as you look." he replied curtly. He dragged his knife along the side of the tree, and cut the ropes. I fell to the ground, unable to support myself. "Glay. Rylee. Pick him up." he said. From the shadows came a Glaceon breed, and a full Lucario. They hefted me up crudely. "One more question." the Umbreon said. "What?" I said through grit teeth.

"Where is Flare at?"


	6. The Answers

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Please Review, and review my other stories too! You'll get cookies!)

'Damien's' P.O.V.-

"I don't know." I lied. The Umbreon pulled out the knife. My heart raced. He put it above my stomach. "He's in the middle of the ocean between Kanto and Unova." I said hastily. Curse my self... "Exact coordinates." he hissed. Arceus Christ. Flare said this guy was too nice for his own good... Yeah right. "I don't know the exact coordinates. Or even if that's the truth my self. I've been lied to a lot. Besides, Flare is secretive." I replied truthfully.

He looked at me skeptically. "That makes sense." he said. He spun his knife like a baton. The silver kept gleaming in my eyes, despite the fact that it was night. I looked and saw the Umbreon led us to a cliff. Was he going to throw me? "No I'm not going to throw you." he said. I was surprised. "We're calling a Gyrados." he said. Was this guy off his rocker!?

The Lucario chuckled. "Good luck controlling that." the Glaceon said. The Umbreon rolled his glowing red eyes, which made a small visible trail of red light along his white fur. "Shut up." he said. Then, the Umbreon blew a high pitched whistle that sounded like a little girl screaming through a Tauros horn. My ears began to ache from the high pitch. Soon after he cut it short, there was a mighty roar, and the sound of water erupting.

An enormous red Gyrados had emerged. Something about the Umbreon changed then. He began to whisper in a foreign language, in a voice that was hardly his. The voice replacing his was gruff and much more mature. The Gyrados bent his head down, and beckoned us on. The Umbreon went back to normal, and the dark aura surrounding him seemed to have disappeared. He clambered on the giant, and the others followed, still dragging me with them.

Lune's P.O.V.-

The Next was coming more frequently. I didn't mean to torture the Leafeon. I didn't want to call the Red Gyrados. I knew The Next was an evil spirit, but I didn't know it possessed you. It was too late. I decided to put the Gyrados to good use. "Gyrados. Have you seen any unusual islands?" I asked. The Gyrados nodded, subsequently shaking us around. "Take us there." I ordered. The Gyrados began swimming, and deliberately kept his head above the water.

After about an hour or so, he sun began to rise, and the shore had long since disappeared. I hadn't gone to sleep, and neither had the Leafeon. We had a chat that was surrounded on nonsense. What I learned was bone chilling though.

The poor guy had once been a shiny Absol. A scientist had taken him in, and pretended to be caring. When 'Damien' had trusted him the most, the scientist began to experiment on him. At his high, after increasing 'Damien's' power through splicing and generic mutation, he wanted to try one more thing. He knocked 'Damien' unconcious, and places him in a test tube. The scientist had meant to give him human DNA to make him a Morph, but accidentally have him Leafeon DNA. And through a misplaced drop of the scientist's blood, he was made into what he was now.

After a few years of being shunned, rejected, feared, and hated, he met Flare. Then, he learned that he was an Alpha. Are told him the other Alphas were evil, and killed without mercy, robbed, raped, and did other horrible things. Being only about six or seven, he was raised to believe that we are evil, and was trained to be an assassin.

Now at age fourteen, he was tied up here with me on the back of a Gyrados, on the way to find the girls. I wonder how they are anyway?

Anne's P.O.V.-

The clouds rolled in like Whirlipides. The past few days have been strange. Michelle never woke, Aquax and Jasmine were just complaining about being bored all the time. Mom kept order, and I had to talk with Rose to pass the time. And that cute Leafeon boy came around every once in a while. A loud roll of thunder snapped me out of my thoughts, and I screamed.

Rose looked at me. "It's just thunder." she said without emotion. I sighed. "I'm afraid of thunder." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "That's odd. A Jolteon that's afraid of thunder.". I chuckled sheepishly. "It's HOW I became a Jolteon that makes it a fear." I said. She Pursed her lips. "And how did it happen?" she asked.

Flashback-

Glay and Lune were running after me, but I was faster. I looked behind me where the older Eevees were running after me. The clouds came in fast, and rain began to pour down. How I loved water. I want to be a Vaporeon so bad! "Come back here!" Glay yelled. I looked back again. "Catch me if you can!" I said. I could hear the two grunt. Before I could look ahead of me, a blur of white passed me. As I looked ahead, Glay stood over me, angrily.

"You cannot escape!" he said in a mock serious voice. I giggled. He bit the back of my neck, and hoisted me up by the extra skin. "Let's go." he said in a muffled voice. I giggled again. The way he talked made him sound goofy. "Come on Muffle boy." Lune said. I laughed. I knew Glay hated being called that. He grunted, and sunk his teeth in a little. Lune laughed. "Catch me if you can!" he said mockingly. Glay dropped me, and tackled Lune. The two were wrestling, and I heard a crackling sound. I looked up, and it grew louder.

Before I was struck, I saw a blue streak of electricity raining down on me. As it hit, I yelled in pain, and I felt energy searing through my body, and the lightning washed over my fur. Little did I know as it was happening, my genetic makeup was being re-arranged for survival. Everything went black and the two Eevees yelled my name. "Anne!"

When I woke up, I felt different. I tried to sit up, without success. "Take it easy Jolteon." said a voice. To my right, my father stood over me. "I'm not a Jolteon." I said groggily. "Really Anne?" he replied. "You evolved through survival, when you were stuck by the bolt." he said. I looked down at myself. My fur was yellow, and my body was much sleeker. I could see a small bit of spiky white fur under my neck. I was a Jolteon.

Flashback end-

Rose had me in arms when I finished my story. I don't know when, but I started crying. "That's understandable." she said in a soft voice. "Thank you for understanding." I said. I pushed off of her slowly. She smiled softly. "Hey Rose?" I asked. "What is it?" she said.

"How old you?" I asked. She clearly wasn't expecting me to ask that. "I'm thirteen." she said. I grinned. "Looks like Lune likes younger girls." I teased. She blushed. "Shut up Anne. I know you like older boys. I've seen how you look at that Leafeon." she retorted. My face heated. "S-shut up. Even if he did like me, it would be awkward. I'm not a Morph, remember?" I said. "Plus I have no idea how old he is." I said.

Rose giggles. "So you do like him?" she said slyly. I blushed. "Shut up Rose." I said. She smiled. "Do you think the boys are looking for us?" she asked. I smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't they be?" I asked.

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I sat up painfully. I knew that tree would leave permanent damage. That sucked... But I can't stay here, wallowing in self pity! It was the nurse! That creepy smile, and that Chansey that always followed her around with an identical smile. I needed to help Jasmine! The clock next to me said 5:30 AM. I was never an early riser. The Whismur in the other room was whining.

My ears hurt because it had been crying for the last hour, and no body had done a thing. "This is my luck." I said. I couldn't even hear myself! Rage clouding my thoughts, I picked up my clock. "Shut the **** up!" I shouted. I threw it at the wall, which miracously went through. The shrill shrieks were cut off. Tarous eye! Then the Nurse Joy came rushing past my door into the Whismur's room. Now she comes!?

She screamed! Then the shrieks again. That's enough. I pulled the tubes out of my arms, and hopped off the bed. I picked up a clip board, and threw that through the wall. Another hit. I quickly ran out before it could start whining again. The cool salty air blew through my fur refreshingly. I began to run. "Pleas be okay." I said silently.

(A/N: I guess I have a lot of past to reveal. The next chapter will be mostly flashbacks. Brace yourselves! Eg out!)


	7. Monochromeon

Lune's P.O.V.-

Memories began to flood my head like a torrent of water. I thought I had grown up with just Theresa and my other and father, but I couldn't be more wrong. Most of us...were Flare's children. Me. Glay. Anne. We were all Alphas, and we were born to him. Is Alpha just a title? Or did Arceus plan this out? Did Flare just give us that name? No, that's not possible. Mother is an Alpha. So is the Leafeon.

Flashback-3rd person P.O.V.-

The group of Eeveelutions sat around the fire. Mostly Eeveelutions. There were six Eevees. Lune. Rose. Anne. Theresa. Aquax. Glay. The mother Flareon- an Alpha, was lecturing the seven on how they would be Alphas too. "You are a special group of kids." she said. "When you evolve, you will become Alphas as well. But not without price. Your memories will be erased, but in time, you will be reunited." she said. The white Eevee by the name of Glay raised his paw. "What happens when we're Alphas?" he asked. Mother Flareon laughed lightly. "That all depends on what you want to do." she said. "You can save the world. You can raise a family." she teased. Glay's face practically glowed stark red due to his white fur. Aquax had a similar blush, only dimmer.

"Mom," he whined. "She's not my mate!" he whined. She laughed softly again. "Yet." She said. Glay sat out of anger and annoyance. "I know who you'll all end up with." she taunted. Several Eevees blushed.

Flashback end-

So most of us were siblings? Was being an Alpha a genetic thing? Maybe. I don't think we met any others except for mom. It makes me wonder-

Rose's P.O.V.-

"What was your life like before you met Lune?" Anne asked. I frowned a bit. "It wasn't very nice. I hated it." I replied.

Flashback-

They called me the wanderer. I wandered alright. People shunned me. I used to be full, until the morph thing. Right now, I was walking the forest. I had a nothing but a pair of jeans, as flimsy shirt, and a thin grey cloak. In hand, a stolen loaf of bread. That Flareon. He seemed so familiar. Like I should know him.

A sharp cold breeze blew where I was at, and threw down the hood. My ears twitched wildly from the chilling wind. "Dear Arceus." I muttered. "Please send me help." I said. Life was sucking. I had hardly any food. It was winter. I had no shelter. I had no water. I was injured. I was nearly raped on a daily basis. I heard a whoosh.

I looked up. There was a small black figure. It approached rapidly, and I saw it was a serene looking Umbreon.

Flashback end-

"Oh." Anne said. I smiled. "It's all behind us now." I replied. She smiled. "What is?" said a voice. I looked behind me, where Theresa stood. I grinned wide. "What's up?" I asked. "That doesn't answer my question." she muttered. I couldn't help but grin wider.

"It's about time." came a voice. Theresa flinched. Flare. "I realize the Alpha set is incomplete. We need you to complete that." said his chilling, but somehow warm voice. Theresa shrieked. "I don't want to be a Vaporeon!" she said. Flare's voice said: "Too bad.". She simply vanished, and a scream was heard. Then another, that came from Anne. Over on her side, Anne was lifted by a metal arm. I tried to grab her, but missed.

"No!" she shouted.

'Damien's'-P.O.V-

My leg was stinging like nothing else. "Steve." the Umbreon said. I would have winced if I could. "That's your name. Right?" he asked. I nodded; awestruck. "Some Assassin. 'Beware the might of Steve!'" he said in a mocking voice. I sighed. "I like Damien better." I said. He laughed. "Or Absol?" he asked. I shook my head.

We stopped abruptly. I rolled the Gyrados, and the Umbreon- I think his name was Lune- did nothing to stop me. I fell into the water, then he lifted me up. "You suck." I said. He was barely listening. "Is this our destination?" he asked. I looked up, and saw Flare's base. I nodded. He looked at me. "You will help me rescue my loved ones. And if you don't, I'll stab you again." he said.

I laughed nervously. "Is the Alpha Jolteon one of your loved ones?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yes, why?" he asked. ****** **** ****! "Uh...no reason." I said. He lifted an eyebrow. "Okay. But if your lying, and I'll know why; I'll kick-" he said. Before he could finish, he slid off of the Gyrados' head. I pushed my self up a bit and finally managed to sit up. I laughed.

I looked down, where he was swimming neck deep. The Glaceon and the Lucario peered over my shoulders. They began to laugh with me. The Umbreon glared. His eyes glowed blue, and we fell in after him. I poked my head out of the water, and the salt began to hurt my leg wound. But we laughed nonetheless. There was a large wave, and the Gyrados submerged.

Lune looked at me, glaring daggers. "What?" I asked. "What did I do?" I asked again. "It was your fault we all fell off the Gyrados." I pointed out. He growled at me. If I could back up, I would. "Calm it brother." The Glaceon said. "I'm pretty sure we need him alive. If he's going to fight with us, I suggest healing his leg which you crudely stabbed." he said.

Lune looked away. "It was the Next." he said. Glaceon nodded knowingly with Lucario. What?

Aquax's P.O.V.-

I struggled against the bonds that held my arms and legs down. Flare held a Dawn Stone, and a Dusk stone over me. "Hello." he said with fake kindness. "Screw you." I spat. "Why do you do all this?" I asked. He laughed evilly. "Isn't it obvious? Everything from your birth to now was a trap. I will seize the power of the Next." he said. Something snapped. "POWER!? YOU'VE NEARLY KILLED US, FOR POWER!?" I screamed.

He simple nodded. Then he began to talk. "If you're wondering what I'm doing, it's evolution. When Eevee's evolve, they become one of the seven forms. But it is believed that with contact with a Dawn Stone and a Dusk stone, you evolve once more, into the same thing. You, Glay, Rose, any one of you could become this." he said. I spat on him again.

"And what would this be called?" I asked. He chuckled. "Let's find out." he said. He pressed the stones on my forehead. I felt the familiar sensation of evolution, and fainted.

Three hours later-

When I woke up, I was standing. There was a mirror for me to examine my self. My new fur was black with intricate white designs. My tail held it's rectangular spiked shape. The pattern on my tail was the same, except it was red, and black behind it. My ears looked like that of an Illumeon's and had the rings of an Umbreon's. I could instantly tell I was Light and Dark types.

"Like it?" came a voice. "Monochromeon."

(A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm low in motivation due to lack of reviews. What do you think of the Monochromeon? Eg out.)


	8. Blaze the You guessed it! Right?

(A/N: Well hey there!

Glay: The-

Me: Not yet! Please review! And for the one shot that I did, I just realized how bad I did. I switched to a first person pov at the end, which sucked. Review was annoying, but appreciated. So I'm hoping for constructive critism okay?

Glay: But the-

Me: I said no d*****! Eg out!)

Glay's P.O.V.-

The island was a sham. The Leafeon claimed he had no idea, and I'm surprised Lune hasn't knocked the everything out of him yet. The only thing odd was the unusual amount of water stones. We tried hunting to see if we could find the Alpha Vaporeon with no luck. The only thing close we found was a small hole where a water stone used to be.

But above all, we were stranded. The Gyrados refused to return, and we had no idea how far out land was. Lune kept suggesting we dig, but I wasn't sure why. "Come on! You never know!" he complained. I shook my head, letting the icy blue tassels fly freely. "I refuse." I replied. Lune huffed angrily. "And why not?!" he asked in an exasperated tone. I glared. "Because, think about what you just said. 'You never know'. Something dangerous could be lurking!" I said.

A twitch appeared on Lune's eye. "You know what? I don't even give a **** anymore." he said. He began to use Dig on a patch of dirt, and went fast. I began to protest, but then I realized it was futile to try reasoning now. Rylee tried it too, and Lune nearly seared his hand off. Deciding it was best to let Lune do his thing, we backed up. The Leafeon sat behind us, just chuckling like he lost his mind.

Before long, an audible thud as well as Lune's wail of pain rang out. Assuming he hit something, I walked to the edge of the hole, where Lune was on something silver, clasping his own hand. "Why!?" he cried out. I chucked. "Told you." I jeered. Lune scowled at me indirectly. "**** you!" he replied. I smiled. "Hey, why don't you do something useful, and put ice on it?" he said in a gravelly voice. The Next had taken over again. I smirked at him. "Why don't you do something useful and listen for once?" I asked. Lune hopped to his feet. The Leafeon and Rylee peered over my shoulders.

Lune then let loose into a fit of words so bad, not even a grumpy old man would use. All of us laughed. The Leafeon seemed in a pretty good mood despite the fact that nobody had healed his wounds yet. I smiled. Then I heard a scream. A girl's scream. Anne's scream.

Anne's P.O.V.-

I screamed. Dad was happily slicing and splicing my DNA. As of now, I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't smell. The only thing I could do was feel him tearing at me on an atomic level. I only knew it was dad- no, he doesn't deserve that name. I only knew it was Flare was because before he started, he started talking. He didn't even tell me what he was doing!

I screamed louder as he moved to my head. I could fell him changing my head's shape. Then, it stopped. The bounds holding me above the ground released, and I fell to the floor in a heap. My senses returned slowly, and I could hear Flare approaching. "You stupid-" I began. Flare struck me. "If I was stupid, I wouldn't have been able to re-construct your structure." he sneered. I raised my unfamiliar head and spat on him. He wiped it off disgustedly. "Why do you girls like spitting so much?" he muttered.

Then he smiled mockingly. "Never mind. Most of the other Alphas are Morphs, why aren't you?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat. That's what he did to me!? "And dear Aquax isn't even an Illumeon anymore. Theresa? Well we were missing an Alpha." he said. I bit my lip, and drew blood. I knew what he did to Theresa at least. "What did you do to Aquax?" I said in the most helpless voice I could muster.

He smiled evilly. "She is a Monochromeon." he replied. I stood up uneasily, still not used to my hind legs. I summoned bolts of electricity, which went up and down my arms, filling me with energy. I fired at him, but he simply disappeared. His voice resonated through my head. 'Do you really think I would actually be there. Think ahead.' his voice said. 'You seem to want to catch up faster, so I'll let you know what I'm really doing. Has Lune told you the story of the Next?' he asked. "Yes." I said aloud. 'Good. If you know, I am a descendant of the Eevee, so is Lune in return. The Next resides in Lune, and I intend to release it. It will go into the nearest descendant, which will be me. And when I kill you all, I will storm the Hall of Origin, and succeed Arceus himself!' He mentally screamed. Then he started talking again. But this time he was pleading. 'Help me! Giritina is- SILENCE!'. I kept listening, but he said nothing else. Was he possessed?

Glay's P.O.V.-

The screams stopped. Was she dead? I refused to believe it. I jumps down the hole with Lune, and began attacking the floor. Rylee fired a colossal barrage of Aura Spheres, and even the Leafeon was attacking it relentlessly. Lune was hacking away with a chain of Scratches, when common sense kicked in. "Lune?" I asked. They all looked up. "Why don't we just teleport?" I asked.

Line hit himself in the face. "Right... Well we should-" Lune was cut off by a roar. We looked up, and a large black figure stood above the hole. It cast a large shadow upon us, then jumped down. But made no hostile movements. It was a large black Ursaring. Rylee stepped forward too fast for me to stop him. "Blaze?" he asked. The Ursaring smirked. "Who else?." he replied.

Blaze's P.O.V.-Three hours earlier-

After what seemed like the hundredth time, I was in the same area once more. "What the ****!" I loudly swore. I punched the tree to my right. "How am I going to find them if I can't even leave a forest!?" I grumbled. I heard a loud roar, which sounded to my left. "I hope this will be a convenient solution." I muttered. There was another roar, which I followed. The woods began thinning out, much to my relief. Eventually, I came to a sheer cliff. The roar rang out once more, when a huge shiny Gyrados splashed out of the water that the cliff overlooked. I smiled. 'Sweet.' I thought.

There was a shrill cry behind me, and I instantly knew I would have to fight. I turned around, where an angry looking Feraligatr loomed over me. I got into a fighting stance. The Feraligatr fired a Hydro Pump at me, which I avoided. I used double team and created twenty copies of myself. My copies and I ran circles around it, genuinely confusing it. It got on it's knees, brought out it's claws, and spun around. It got a lot of the copies, but there were about four left. We stopped, and used Giga Impact. I slammed the Feraligatr into the ground with a nasty snap. A small spurt of it's blood sprayed over me, and it howled in pain. Through the moon light, I could see it broke a leg. I grabbed the bone, snapped it off, which elicited another bowl from the Pokemon. I hopped up on it's head, and jammed the bone into it's throat. He gurgled for a bit, bleeding out, and drowning in his own blood, and fell over dead in record time.

"Too easy." I muttered. Then, I was hit by something else. I stood up as the bones in my body creaked. Standing over me, was a large Torterra. I ran at it, and used Mach Punch, which he dodged unbelievably fast. I was blasted onto the floor by a Hyper Beam, and hit with an Aura Sphere. I shouted in pain from the super effective damage. 'This Torterra isn't normal.' I thought. I stood up, and jammed my heel into the floor, which began a fissure. The Torterra was thrown back, and miraculously stood up. "What the h***?" I said aloud. It began to charge at me for what would probably the Tackle of a lifetime. I jumped up, and landed on it's back. It was still charging, and begun to buck wildly. I grabbed on to a small tree on it's back and hung on. He rolled onto his side, and I jumped off. It landed on it's back, and kicked it's feet helplessly in the air. I jumped high in the air and used a Giga Impact on it's stomach. The plating on it's stomach cracked into a singularity, and impaled the Continent Pokemon. It roared, gurgled, and passed on. I fell over panting. Behind me, I felt a surge of heat, and I instinctively jumped off of it. I peered my head over to see not one, but two Pokemon. An Infernape, and a Blaziken. I broke off a plate from the Torterra, and used it a shield. Deciding defense wasn't my best play, I hurled the plate at the Infernape. The sharp plate lodged itself into it's thigh, which made it scream. I charged at it, and was knocked back by the Blaziken. I jumped at the Blaziken and seized it's horns. I jumped off, and took them with me. I fell back, and threw one into the Infernape's eye. It. Just seemed to anger it. It let loose a Flare Blitz, which ignited the forest. I hopped up on the Infernape only to be hit by the Unicorn Blaziken. The other horn in my hand grew warm. I stood uneasily and threw it at the Blaziken's neck. It tore the veins and arteries in it's neck, and fell to the ground in a continuously growing puddle of red. The Infernape screeched in what sounded like anger and distress. More Pokemon landed behind it. A Charizard, Sceptile, and a Marshstomp. This would be too hard.

Right now, I could feel the cold metal of my necklace. The Everstone necklace Jasmine had given me years ago. I lightly grabbed it, as the world seemed to melt away. I would have to break my promise to her. Before I ripped it off, I whispered. "I'm sorry." As soon as it hit the floor, my body filled with the evolutionary energy that had been pent up in a mental dam for years. My body glowed a stark white; and illuminated the area. My body grew painfully. I got taller, wider, and my arms grew longer. I felt large claws protrude my skin, and power fill me. When it faded, I was no longer the shadow of my teachers. I roared loudly, which was something I could never do. The four angry Pokemon charged. After that was nothing but a blur of pain and enemy blood.

Once it was done, all seven of the fallen Pokemon lay around me, mutilated in piles if blood, entrails, and other things too graphic to be said. All the while, the red Gyrados sat and watched. 'Well done Blaze.' a voice in my head said. Flare. 'But one last test is needed.' his voice rang out. Before I could even react, there was pain unlike anything I've ever felt. I was knocked to the ground. I turned over painfully to see a Dragonite. This one was larger than. Most, standing at about twenty feet tall. It roared a deep ear-splitting powerful stinky roar. Once it closed it's mouth, it glared invitingly.

"You're on." I growled.


	9. Return

(A/N: Heyo! Here's the latest chapter of Black Ice. I'd like to give a shout out to my unofficial Beta Reader, Mr.001!

Thanks for all you've done Beta reader. Or Alpha reader?_ Enjoy. _

Blaze's P.O.V.-

I lunged at the Dragonite, who faded away and reappeared quick as a blink. It grabbed me from behind, and threw me into the air. I twisted around while I was up, and used momentum and gravity to my advantage. I threw my bulky arms down for a Giga Impact, and collided with it's skull with a bony crunch. It fell and screeched. I stood over it, thinking I was triumphant. The Dragonite got up without warning, and gave me the backhand of a lifetime. I was thrown back into a tree, which fell when I made contact.

I stood, and spit a globule of blood out. "You wanna play that way?" I muttered. "Fine.". I raced at it, and used a Double Team. Seven copies of myself surrounded it. I hopped up, and used a Blast Burn. Eight large balls of fire went at it, and knocked it off it's feet. It landed on it's feet with surprising nimbleness. It grabbed the ground, and fired a large blue flame from it's mouth. It disintegrated all of my clones and washed over my skin like water. I used Mirror Coat, and hit the Dragonite. It roared, and fell to it's knees. It wasn't dead yet. I ran at it, and punched it's chest. My hand went into it's chest, and into it's gooey red flesh, and ripped a rib out. The Dragonite didn't protest at all. I plunged another hand in, and ripped out it's whole sternum. Then, I tore at it's heart furiously. It popped with a warm spray of red water. The Dragonite fell over, finally dead.

I fell to my knees panting. 'I see your skills are as sharp as a knife.' Flare's voice said. 'Ride the Gyrados to me. Tell him go to Waterstone island.' it said. I turned to the Gyrados, who flinched. "Take me to Waterstone Island." I commanded. The Gyrados bowed weakly, and let me on it's head. I climbed on, and we began to move.

Three hours later-

I swung through each tree easily, wandering what was supposed to even be here. I heard voices. "Lune, why don't we teleport?" a voice asked. Glay! I let go of the vine, and roared. I landed with a big thump, and stood tall as I could. Rylee stepped forward. "Blaze?" he asked. My lips curled up in a smile.

"Who else?" I replied. Glay sped over to me. "When did you evolve?" he asked.

"This morning." I replied. Lune looked at his watch, which I hadn't noticed till now. "It's 4:30 A.M. We need sleep." he said. Lune lie down near a patch of Waterstones. "Night." he said. "Aren't Umbreon nocturnal?" Rylee asked. Lune's eyes peeked open. "Have you ever known me to be nocturnal?" he asked.

Rylee shrugged.

"Question?" I interrupted. Lune looked at me impatiently. "How did you meet Rylee?" I asked. Lune glared and shut his eyes while Rylee grinned.

Flashback-

Rylee's P.O.V.-

The pack I was in bounced with each step my caretaker took. We were moving to the other side of the forest, because where I lived was 'too dangerous'. Eventually, my caretaker stopped. I crawled to the small flap that let in the only fresh air, and poked my head out of the pack. We were at a small den that looked just right for us. "Rylee." the male caretaker called.

I crawled out further, and perched myself on his shoulder.

"Yes Mynad?" I asked. Mynad was a term Riolu's use for their parents or caretakers. "Here is our new home. You can explore, or you can go make some friends. But beware of-". I ran before he could finish his sentence. I ran about until I came to a white house. I approached it carefully, having never seen a home so big. Then, the door swung open, revealing two half breeds.

I ran to the two, genuinely surprising them.

"Hello! My name is Rylee!" I said enthusiastically. The first half breed; an Umbreon, stepped forward. "My name is Lune." he replied. He shook my hand. He pulled forward the other breed, who I was assuming was his sister. "My name is Theresa." she said. Her white Eevee fur glistened in the sun. "H-hi." I stuttered. Why was I nervous? Theresa giggled, and my legs turned to jelly. "You're so adorable!" she said. My face warmed up. "T-t-thanks." I stuttered again.

Flashback end-

When I finished my story, I saw all of the others were sleeping. Even Blaze, who seemed so intent on hearing my story. I smiled. One more thing to do.

3rd person P.O.V.-

Meanwhile...

Flare stared out the window that overlooked Black Ice gorge. "You're almost here." he muttered. "Abou another week should do." he said. The door behind him opened with a hiss, calling his attention. A Flareon and a Leafeon pawed through the door. Flare approached the two.

"Are you sure you don't want to be morphs?" Flare asked. The Flareon shook his head. So did the Leafeon. "Nintendo." he said. The Flareon perked up. "Atari." The Leafeon followed her mate's action. "You two have the stupidest names on the planet." he stated. Nintendo sulked. "I just want my daughter back!" he growled. Flare chuckled. "Aquax, right?" he said. The Leafeon nodded.

I smiled evilly. "I'm sorry to say she's permanently mine."


	10. Deal with Morpheus

5 hours later

Theresa's P.O.V.-

I sat in the tank, thinking to my self. When he used the stone, I was no longer Theresa the Shiny Eevee. I was Theresa, the Shiny Vaporeon. I joined my siblings in being an Alpha. Although, I wasn't entirely me anymore. The water around me felt natural, and evolution programmed swimming into my brain. Why was he keeping us captive? I didn't know. At that moment, there was a hiss, and my good for nothing father walks through the door.

"What do you want d*** sucker?" I growled. "If I could spit on you, I would." I threatened. Flare hung his head like he was annoyed. "Boys have better manners than you. You all like spitting on me." he muttered. I smiled.

"Come here! I have the type advantage!" I shouted. Much to my surprise, he opened the tank, and the water drained out. I fought the suction, and let my body melt into the water till I was a puddle. There is no way to describe what being a puddle is like. Flare stepped in me, and I wrapped around his leg. I heard him yelp before I shot a Water Gun at him. Despite being a weak move, it was super effective. I reformed, and ran for the exit. Although I didn't know where it was, I wouldn't stop.

My head told me to find the others, and release them, but my heart told me to run, and it would be better.

I eventually came to a door. I quickly opened it, and fresh air blew through my scales and fins. I heard a shout, and kept running. The first thing I noticed about the place was there were Waterstones every five feet or so, and it filled me with energy. That only fed my desire to run. "I'm free!" I shouted.

Then I heard another voice. "Did you hear that?" it asked faintly. It sounded like Lune! "Lune!" I shouted. I heard a soft rustle before I got my response. "Theresa!?" he shouted back.

I ran in the direction of his voice. "Lune, I'm a shiny Vaporeon!" I yelled. I could feel his confusion.

I tripped over a vine into a clearing, right on my face. "Ow." I said in a muffled voice. "Theresa?" Lune's voice asked. He was probably right over me. I pulled my self up to see an Ursaring, Lune, Glay, and Rylee. "Hello." I said quietly. I sat up all the way relieving my bones. But Lune quickly covered his eyes, Glay turned away, Ursaring closed his eyes, and Rylee in a way did all three. His face was red, and his nose was bleeding.

"What?" I asked. I looked at them expecting a quick answer, and didn't really get it. "You're naked." Rylee squeaked. I looked down, and sure enough, I had no clothes. I guess from the thing in the tank and melting. Then, out of nowhere, clothes were generated on my body. I shrieked. "What?" Rylee asked in a concerned tone. "These clothes come out of nowhere!" I shouted. Rylee peeked through his paws and put his hands down.

"Maybe that's your power?" I heard Glay suggest. Now I was confused. "Power?" I asked. "Yes," Glay said, opening his eyes. "As Alphas, we have different abilities, such and the fact that I can become any Eeveelution." he said. He morphed into Aveon for and example. "So I can randomly generate things?" I asked. I stood up. "I guess." Lune replied.

"So what do you do big brother?" I asked. Lune grinned. "I can use any move I want." he replied. I turned to Rylee. "What about you?" I asked. "I'm not an Alpha." he replied. My face flushed. "Sorry." I said. He smiled a little. "It's fine." he responded. I grinned a little. "No hug, no kiss for your girlfriend?" I teased. Rylee smiled widely. We embraced, and missed. I heard the others pretend to gag, and throw up, but I didn't care! I was with family. "What's the news on the others?" I heard Glay ask, concerned.

I left Rylee's embrace to talk. "Anne, I'm not sure. Aquax, I'm still not sure. Rose is fine I think, Jasmine is okay, but Michelle hasn't woken up since we even got there." I informed. I recieved multiple yells. "What do you mean you're not sure!?" Lune shouted.

Meanwhile

3rd Person P.O.V.-

Flare was in his study once more, growling over the loss of Theresa. The door opened, and in came Nintendo, Atari, and a Glaceon morph. Flare turned, fire quite literally in his eyes. "Nintendo, Atari, Natasha, what in the f****** h*** do you want?" he shouted. The Glaceon now known as Natasha leaned against the wall. "I want you to leave my children alone Flare. I might love you, but it doesn't change how you treat Lune & Theresa." she growled. Flare punched the wall. "How many f****** times do I have to tell you; I AM F****** GIRATINA D*****!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SO WHAT IF I RUINED YOUR CHILDREN!? I PROMISED YOU POWER! I WILL SUCCEED ARCEUS!" he screamed. "I MUST!". Natasha scowled irritably. "So why do you need my kids?" she asked lowly. Giratina's eye twitched. "I need the power of the Alpha's to succeed him. Not to mention the Next." he said. Natasha was taken aback. "You're already twice as strong as him!" she protested. He banged his head on the wall. "He's God you stupid-" he was cut off by an Ice Beam.

"Fine, tinker with my kids, but you give me at least an empire of eighty miles." Natasha hissed. Giratina stood. Even though he was inhabiting Flare's body, he was still dragon type.

Meanwhile...

?'s P.O.V.-

In the Hall of Origin, there was nothing but white. On Arceus's back, quite the same. A lot was on my mind. The Alphas thought me evil. The very thought stung like a million stings. I was innocent. Then that prick came along and ruined everything. Despite being a fire type, I shivered. "What was the point of this?" I asked the God Pokemon. I heard a low rumbling chuckle.

"All of this was practically Glay's idea. I gifted him with evolution, and allowed him to choose his path. The point for me, it to show YOU how ridiculous love is." he said. I was beginning to seethe. "I purposely seperated you from your mate twice, and made you watch your kids as they risked their own lives to get something so useless." he said. I wanted to rip his head off at this point. "If love is so useless, why in the h*** create it!?" I shouted. Arceus snorted. "I didn't create it, Mesprit did." he spat. I wanted to strike him. "Why us!? Out of the billions of people in this world? Why not punish Mesprit!?" I cried.

"Just let us be!" I shouted. Arceus laughed. "Sorry to say it won't happen. Let this play out peasant, the outcome won't disappoint you." he said.

Back with Giratina-

Atari and Nintendo left, leaving Natasha and Giratina alone. "Quite the show. You actually seemed concerned about your kids." he complimented. Natasha smiled. "Thank you. You will sill reunite me with Flare after all this, right?" she asked. Giratina grinned. "You have my word Natasha." he promised. "But, we must recapture Theresa. My quest will be incomplete without her." he growled. Natasha giggled.

"The Alphas together have unimaginable power. Which I need." he finished. She clapped at his miniature speech. "That was beautiful. Question." she said. Giratina gestured for her to ask. "If you were to fight a copy of yourself, who would win? Ghost is good against Ghost, as is Dragon is to itself, of which you are both." she asked. Giratina face palmed.

With Rose & Anne-

The door above the two girls opened, and a new morph fell through the roof. Rose grabbed Anne, and slowly pulled her away from the unknown. The morph on the floor groaned. It sounded like Aquax.

Rose's P.O.V.-

The morph slowly got up. It had a defined feminine figure, and dark colors all over. "Who are you?" I asked. "Really Rose?" she replied. Definetly Aquax. "I thought you knew me better." I frowned. "I thought you had yellow fur. April fools!" I retorted.

"But it's January." she replied. I smacked my face repeatedly. "You're missing the point." I replied.

"How did you get like that?" Anne asked from over my shoulder. Aquax stared at the floor. "Flare did some weird s*** with some stones, and apparently, I became Monochromeon, the final Eeveelution." she explained. I nodded slowly. "We need to find a way to keep out sanity; mine anyway." I muttered.

Anne giggled. "Let's play I spy!" she shouted. I shoved the Jolteon on her side.

"Let's toss Anne around like a beanbag!" Aquax suggested. "No!" she shouted. She bolted across the room into the wall.

Meanwhile...

"And that's what I know." Theresa summed up. Glay clenched his blades hanging off his head. "So you have no idea what's going on with any of them!? Except Rose, Jasmine, and Michelle." Glay asked. Theresa nodded in conformation. "Wait a second, where's Ursa?" she asked. Blaze stepped forward. "Here. You missed my evolution, and call me Blaze." he replied. Theresa nodded a little awestruck.

"So, we need to do a bit of planning before charging Flare." Lune answered shakily. He had no idea if his family or his girlfriend was okay. Rylee nodded in conformation. Though he had who he wanted, he was scared for the others. There were a few long seconds of silence. Then without warning, Glay and Lune grabbed the others, and used teleport.

After a quite bumpy but swift teleport, they were sprawled on the floor back in Johto. Even with combined powers, the two were left exhausted. Theresa stood, and nearly shrieked with joy once she saw she was home.

Meanwhile...

Back in the forest of Waterstone Island, Steve came back limping with a handful of wood. Once he came to the clearing, he saw they were no longer there. "That douche left me here." he muttered.

Back with the others...

"Crap! I'm so hungry!" Blaze complained. Lune threw a sandwich that Theresa generated at him. "Eat that." he said. Rylee was on the couch, thinking about what he saw. Theresa's naked body in front of him had undeniably been the most embarrassing thing he ever saw. 'It was also...nice...Rylee you f****** pervert!' he thought angrily to himself. His face was red but he fought the blush. Theresa had the same thing on mind. 'His nose bled...wasn't expecting that.' she thought.

Obviously, her train of thought was elsewhere.

Lune sat on the couch relaxing. "So much for planning..." Lune fell asleep on the couch. Rylee fell into slumber right after. One by one, even Steve halfway across the world, fell to into slumber. Lune, Rylee, Anne, Rose, Steve, Glay, Theresa, Tephra, Blaze, Jasmine, and even Michelle who had barely woken from her sleep.

Meanwhile...

Giratina shook has with Darkrai. "Pleasure doing business with you." the nightmare Pokemon said. Giratina smiled. "Likewise." he replied. Darkrai disappeared in a flash of black light. Natasha peered over his shoulder. "How long does that coma crap last?" she asked. The possessed man looked back, his physical form withering with each hour. "Seven months I think." he replied. Natasha sighed. "Just give me my mate. Possess me too, I don't care, just give him back." she pleaded. Giratina gave a smile. A sincere one. "Don't you see? I never disagreed, so quit begging! It'll take all the coma time, so you have to wait half a year." he replied. Natasha scowled.

"Can I at least beat up that stupid tramp who raped him?"

(A/N: Oh my god! What does she mean!? For any anonymous reader, I can't activate guest reviews. It only gives me the option on my iPod. But for some retarded reason, it won't let me, and I can't find the option on the regular site. HELP ME PLEASE! Review please. /)^-^(\ hope you enjoyed!)


	11. Reunion

Lune's P.O.V.-

When I woke, I was in a meadow. Warm wind blew across my fur. Where was I? I looked around. I nearly exploded with joy. The others were here! Anne, Aquax, Jasmine, Michelle, Blaze, Glay, Theresa, Rylee, Steve,... Rose. Seeing her sleep in a serene state reminded me of the week alone we spent in that house we found. Something about watching her sleep relaxed me. I crawled silently to her side.

"Rose." I called quietly. She stirred a little. She bat me away with her green hand. "Rose." I called out a bit louder. Her eyes opened a little. Then, grew large when she saw me. "Lune!" she cried. She sat up faster than humanly possible, and dragged me into an embrace. "I missed you." I said quietly. She squeezed me. "I missed you too." she replied passionately.

Sitting there with her was enough to make my day. She pulled back, and kissed me. I kissed back, and it all seemed perfect.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes Lune?" she replied.

"I don't know you last or middle name now that I think of it." I replied. She giggled.

Glay's P.O.V.-

I woke in a meadow. My back hurt like h***, as if I fell asleep in a bad position. I sat up, and was instantly relieved.

"Where am I?" I asked my self aloud. A voice in my head answered me immediately. 'Welcome to the Dream Plane Glay. You're going to be here for six months, so take time to explore, and do what you want.' it said. The voice belonged to neither a man, nor a woman, something genderless. I used to think the Legendaries had no 'business', but after having the talk with Arceus about the Ice Stone, I was proved wrong.

"Who are you?" I asked. I heard it chuckle. 'I am Kyurem, Dragon of Ice, little known fact, Lord of Dreams. Though, they call that selfish p**** Darkrai Morpheus. THAT, is my title.' he said angrily. Kyurem began to rant angrily about how Darkrai had stolen it's birthright, title, it's powers, and how everybody overlooked it because it was born fifth generation and without gender.

I tried to tune him out, and failed miserably. 'What I wouldn't give to hear Aquax's voice right now. About ten minutes later, the presence of Kyurem was gone. 'I have no idea what he just said.' Glay thought. 'I hope it wasn't important.'

I stood up, and surveyed my surroundings. The field stretched as far as the eye could see. The flowers were in such a plethora of colors, it reminded me of a picture called 'God spilled the paint'. Wait a sec... I haven't seen that after I woke up in the pod and the day my caretakers died a year ago...

I had my memories back! I remembered so many things. The time Rose fell after eating to much, then falling asleep on Anne. The time Lune found a stapler in the woods and tried to eat it. The time Theresa broke some random trainer's legs for trying to catch me. The time Aquax learned Iron tail... Hehehe... Good times.

Flashback-

The elusive Eevee Aquax dodged each volley of Aura Spheres. She ran at incomprehensible speeds, and head butted Rylee in the stomach. A flash of white enveloped her tail, meaning she learned something new.

"Iron Tail maybe?" she asked aloud. She looked down at the groaning Riolu boy. She jumped up in the air, and slammed her tail down. Rylee yelped at the sucker punch. Then, there was a small indentation on the floor, as well as a Rylee shaped hole.

"Iron Tail!" she said giddily. "Glay!" she shouted. The shiny Eevee woke up from his nap.

"What, uh Aquax, what- AH!" he shouted as the iron tail slammed on his back. "Bow down Glay!" she screamed.

Flashback end-

Meanwhile...

3rd person P.O.V.-

Giratina looked at the unconscious figures ahead of him. The ten of them hung limply from their psychics restraints. Steve, a traitor, Lune, a bad child, Rose, a miscellaneous orphan, Anne the hyperactive one, Blaze, another traitor, Jasmine, a simple pet to him, Aquax, a child born from the river, Theresa, the creative one, Glay, the one with many personalities, and Rylee, the one from far away. He looked at each of them. They all had a detailed past that led them here, each to complicated for accuracy.

Aquax was literally born from the river. On a stroll, Glay found her floating, belly up. Rose just appeared in the den next to Lune one day. The others came around normally, as kids.

As for Flare? That's an interesting story.

Story-

Flare was a handsome Flareon boy. Age twenty five, he was a bit of a player. But he was caught between two girls. Natasha, a kind Glaceon. A happy go lucky girl, she always looked on the bright side of things. She was intelligent, calm, beautiful, and daring. An ideal mate for anybody.

Then there was Tephra. Another Flareon. She was hyperactive, and could be serious, formidable, and a great personality in all. She was attractive to all, and to top it off, her looks rivaled that of most.

Flare could not decide between the two. So what happened? He ended choosing Natasha as a mate. They had the unusually small litter of Lune, and Theresa. But Tephra was angry. She wanted Flare for herself, so, one night, she snuck into his residence. She silently dragged the children out, and knocked Natasha unconscious.

Then raped Flare. A strong female, she had no problem dominating him. Soon after, she was pregnant. The Alpha gene manifested itself in her, making the offspring Alphas. The offspring were Anne and Glay. Lune and Theresa were discovered later to be Alphas as well.

The children developed quickly. By age 10, Glay began to develop an extremely complicated test. Which would be put into effect four years later. Lune was an excellent battler. Theresa was an inventor. Anne showed no extraordinary skills, but an excellent child nonetheless. But, all good things come to an end.

End story-

Giratina's host's body was deteriorating. An infection crawled the skin. He knew that if he didn't give Flare some time in the body, it would rot completely. He left the room, leaving the Alphas on their shackles. Right outside the door, was another window that acted as a wall. It gave another view of Black Ice gorge. He heard stamping and knew the islands inhabitants were filling a colossal trench. He smiled.

'I wonder how Nintendo and Atari are doing.' he thought. He knew the two were always together no matter what. The exuberant Leafeon and the formidable Flareon were seemingly unlikely couple, but in reality as unseen as it was, their opposite. natures made the two such ideal matches for one another. Giratina sighed.

'Why must it be so much work. The Combusken doesn't have to die. But my former assassins do. Especially that little s*** Steve. He switched sides so easily, and quickly. At least Blaze was loyal for a long time. How long has it been since he was under my service? Probably the last time I was in my true form four years ago was it. I wish Arceus didn't force this on me, but he did it.' he thought. He remembered the oath Arceus made to him.

'Together, as one, now and forever.' he had told him. He knew it was scarce knowledge that Arceus was homosexual as well as himself. He looked down at the floor. "I wish this never had to happen. I wish this was all over. Instead, I have to kill the one I love. He loved me back. When he claimed loving was a f***ing sin, he sent me to the Distortion World. Arcy... Why?' he thought. Giratina was lost in thought to the point where he wondered aimlessly. "What a mess." he muttered.

With Lune & Rose-

The two hopped rock to rock. They quickly found out about the endless possibilities of the dream plane. Of course, they used this as an opportunity to be alone. Lune's white fur rippled in the wind passing past him. Rose would occasionally wave her green hand in front of his face. Although just a month ago, when he attempted suicide, it seemed it would never be important. But, here he was, on a 'quest' to save... Whatever. Only the girls knew the plot if their marionette victim father. But that all seemed behind in the euphoric mood in the beautiful landscape. Rose had of course, a rose on he ear, giving her much appeal. Lune wore nothing more than usual. Jeans, a plain black t shirt, and his favorite white hoodie. He showered for he realized was he first time in months, and he felt so refreshed. He felt wonderful running next to his girlfriend. She wore jeans too, and a pink t shirt. A purple hoodie accented all the colors. They looked like a normal pair of 'morphs. In this time, they learned much about each other.

Lune was 14. Rose was 13. Lune's full name was Lune Peace Ignition. Rose's full name was Rose Hope Smith. It was like meeting her all over again. Glay told him about the visions of he past he got occasionally. Lune and Rose were the best of friends, and it was known he showed interest in Rose. But after 3 months after evolving, or the months following their Alpha hood, their memories would be wiped. But in the dream world, it didn't matter. It just mattered that they were together as a family again. But then again, wasn't that always the goal?

(A/N: So, here's my update after a while. So, anyway, I won't tell what happens during the six month coma. I'll do a side story about it. I think each chapter will be a different mini story. For whoever's out there, I hope you enjoyed it. So, the next chapter is what happens after. Sorry it's short too.)


	12. Awakening

(A/N: Well, this is a bit of a short chapter... So... Anybody who's out there... Enjoy, review etcetera.

Lune was the first to come around. The psychic restraints left his wrists raw and bloody. His feet were supported by nothing, putting much weight on his arms. He looked to his side. The others looked ill and thin. Sweat rolled down their faces. The first, and most disturbing thing were he long scratches along their arms. The sight sickened him. He was afraid to look at himself. For the moment, he was numb, hungry, and felt like crap.

'Is this what six months does to us? I'd rather be in the coma where I'm comfortable.' Lune thought to himself. Lune clenched his fists, and slowly pulled his arms. New scratches were torn along his arms, and the blood ran along his fur. It stained his white fur with red streaks, and the brown from the dirt was rinsed out. Lune hissed in pain.

"Stop resisting." someone said. Lune looked up. A Flareon morph hung right in front of him. Flare.

Lune's P.O.V.-

"I know what you're thinking." he said. "But we were all pawns of the Legends. Every last one if them. It wasn't a war between Giratina and Arceus like I thought." he said.

"Why would I believe you?" I asked. My father sighed. "Possession. Giratina controlled me. Like I said. We're pawns." he replied.

"Like I said: Why should I believe you?" I replied. He shook his head. "You have many reasons not to. But dear lord do you have more to listen. Arceus got some of the Legends to join him, and Giratina got others. It's an elemental hell outside."

As of on cue, there was a loud thud. And rocks fell from the ceiling. "They've trapped us here." he said, drawing my attention from the ceiling. "No psychic has had more experience than Mew, she's the one trapping us." he said. "I know you're too young to be involved in this-" He said.

"Too young!?" I asked. Flare nodded. "You and the Alpha's with the exception of Tephra haven't seen much. Blaze? Steve? Blaze was my assassin, and Giratina hired Steve, so know, they've seen a lot. So know-". He was cut off by another very loud thud. There was an ear deafening screech.

Flare looked down. "Raikou and Zapdos were the only ones who didn't take sides and..." he motioned to he left. I turned my head. Zapdos was hung by it's ankles, and blood ran down the length of it's body. Raikou was ripped completely open. I nearly vomited. "What makes it worse, is that they're not dead." he said. My jaw dropped. "But... Raikou..." I began. Flare grunted. I looked back at him to see his arms being scratched with psychic nails. "L-Legends don't d-die." he said painfully.

"So how do we get out?" I asked. Flare chuckled. "We don't. There's no way. The only possible way would be if Mew released us." he replied. I thrashed about, hurting my arms. Suddenly, the restraints tightened, and nearly ripped my arms out of my sockets. Flare stood up. Funny, it looked like he was hanging. He shook his bonds abruptly. They lit up in a spectrum of colors, and showed shape of ropes. "Don't try anything. I did, and Lugia came down here and threw me like a rag doll. Hydro Pumped me against the wall. Beat me into yesterday. Then he(bleepity bleep beep beeping unnecessary beeping because I'm too lazy to put something here- I mean, uh- Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee- *signal interrupted*)"

Lune stared. "That's horrible." he said. Flare nodded solemnly. there was another thud, and this time, a large bird's foot fell through. A gust of cold wind blew in shaking me a bit. There was a ear-piercing screech, and another gust of wind.

"Lune." my father said. I looked at him. "I'm sorry for this mess. I tried to deal with him, and when Giratina discovered we were Alphas, he was hell bent on using our power. Glay's test was really something to scatter you around, and keep him from getting to you. Do forgive me son." he said. I sighed.

"I thought it was really you, who- where's Theresa?" I asked, having noticed she wasn't here. Dad perked up. He looked around, but my sister was nowhere in sight. I got the idea to bite at my restraints, to see if I could get them to come off. Needless to say, all it did was hurt my mouth, make me look stupid, and embarrass the s*** out of me.

"You always were mom's little Bidoof." he said with a meek smile. I put my hands as close together as they could go, and buried my face in them. "Oh god." I said. Dad chuckled. "Well don't worry. Her and I were the only ones who knew about that. But that's beside the point kid, we need to find a way out." he said. Then, Glay came to.

After ten minutes of straight ranting and arguing between the two, Glay calmed down, and accepted this was actually out father. "But wait." Glay said. I frowned. "How is the Psychic affecting you, you're a Dark type." he pointed out. I shrugged. "Been trying to figure that one out with Rose." I said. Then, light flooded in the room. There were two figures. One of them had icy blue glowing eyes, and the other had a star shaped head, with tassels. They were both very small, and were most likely underestimated. But dad recognized them immediately.

"Mew? Jirachi?" he asked. The two floated over gracefully.

"Do forgive me for imprisoning you." Mew said. "F****** Arceus. He was always insensitive, and never cared for personal wishes. So, I, well some of us have pretended to take sides. But most of us...took it too far." she said sadly.

"We came to protect you from Giratina's deadly intentions." Jirachi said. There was a loud bang, and rocks fell at an alarming rate. "But we don't have much time. Arcticuno and Moltres are clashing above." he said. As if on cue again, there was another gust of wind, this time, it was scorching hot. I cringed at the heat. "So..." Mew said, trailing off. I fell down, barely able to support myself.

My father pulled me up all the way. I fell on my back, unconscious.

Flare's P.O.V.-

"This kid can't handle it." I concluded. I pulled him on to my shoulder, and turned to the two legends. "Can you get the rest down?" I asked. "Get them Jirachi." she said sweetly. Jirachi pulled the others off their restraints, and held them aloft with a Psychic. "Well we need to go, Articuno and Moltres are almost down here." Jirachi said urgently. There was a nerve-wracking tremor and two simultaneous screeches. "Let's go." he said urgently. They began to flee. Before running, I looked back one more time for my missing daughter. Theresa was nowhere to be found. I shed a single tear, and ran.


	13. Team Oblivion

3rd person P.O.V.-

Giratina overlooked his assembled team of roughly half the legends. His scowl was a prominent looking feature, when underneath, he was depressed. He didn't ever mean to bring on the war. He simply wished to storm the Hall of Origin, defeat it's resident, and talk things out. But things were never that simple, and he knew it.

He cleared his throat. "I am calling attendance to see who is here." he said above the noise of the bickering. The Legends in his favor looked up at him.

"As you know already, we are leading a war against Arceus and his brainless followers." he said. One of the Legends stood up. Moltres the legendary bird of fire stood above many of the other Legends.

"Why do we fight? Diplomacy is the answer." she called to the others. Latias flew above Moltres.

"I say we hit them with everything we've got." she said, shaking a fist. "They've rebelled for five long months, and you haven't even bothered to learn who's here. That personally angers me, but we can take that rage out on Arceus' team!" she said. The legends cheered. Celebi flew to eye level with Latias.

"Let's dig them a hole so deep, they won't know which way is up!" he said. More cheers.

Regice hopped in the air, gaining attention. "Let's rape them!" he shouted. Giratina blinked in surprise at the response. There was a few rouge 'Excuse me's and some 'The f*ck?'s. Giratina shook his head.

"Well, how we've been fighting them since January and it's now July, and the only actual fight was between Moltres and Articuno last week, I don't know. But we need to take more action." he said. There was a table in front of him, which was ridiculous in comparison to his size, but it symbolized rule. Giratina overlooked his followers, exactly 22 other legends. He knew, even in the midst of this, a war was coming. Something even bigger than the times Dialga and Palkia would clash.

"So when?" Victini said popping out of the crowd. Giratina chuckled sinisterly.

Meanwhile...

Arceus overlooked his band of followers. They bustled about the enormous camp. Lune, Flare, Tephra, Glay, Aquax, Rose, and Steve were the only of their part there. Natasha had willingly chose to go with Giratina. Theresa and Anne were possessed, Jasmine had been taken hostage, and to add insult to injury, Rylee and Blaze were forced onto Giratina's 'Team Oblivion'.

For know, the Alphas would have to make the best of it.

Flare hopped to his feet. "Lune. Glay. Come with me. I need a private word with you two." he said. Lune and Glay who sat across from him wore confused faces. The two stood and left, leaving Aquax and Rose sitting by themselves.

Once the three were in a secluded area, Flare began talking. "First off, what the f*ck happened to your fur? Both of you. Lune, Umbreon are black, not white. And Glay, I thought you were a shiny kid! What happened to you two?" he asked. Neither Alpha knew exactly, and Glay couldn't answer at all.

"Well," Glay said, piping up. "I lost my shininess after being transformed into an Eevee again." Flare nodded. He looked at his other son.

"Well, after I saw Rose in the fire, the pigment literally drained from my fur." Lune informed. Flare smiled. The two fourteen year olds looked at their father. Just a week before, they had believed him to be the cause of all of this.

"That brings me to my next...erm...subject." he said. "You're to young to have a girlfriend, let alone a mate." he said. Lune almost began to protest about unfairness. But Glay didn't hold back.

"Well how old were you when you started dating?" he asked angrily. Flare chuckled. He'd never admit it, but Lune and Glay were his favorites. He knew Natasha favored Lune and Theresa, and Tephra favored Glay and Anne. But he favored his boys.

"I was nineteen." he said. "Up until that point, no girl ever showed interest in me. At least someone likes you. Lune, your mother betrayed us. My real mate left for Giratina's side." he said. Lune's heart sunk. But, a question arose in each boy's mind.

"What do you mean?" Glay asked. "My mother wasn't your mate?" Flare looked down. He'd have to tread carefully.

With Rose and Aquax-

"What do you think they're talking about?" Aquax asked. Rose shrugged. Suddenly, Aquax got a mischievous smile. "Want to try something?" she asked wryly.

'Eh, what the heck?' Rose thought. "Why not?" she replied. Aquax giggled, and was red in the face. She grabbed Rose by her shirt, more specifically, her shoulders. She yanked her close, and did the unexpected.

She gave Rose a full on French. Rose needless to say, was surprised. But she surprised herself when she found she enjoyed the kiss. Rose grabbed Aquax by her waist, and embraced it.

'Wait a sec.' Rose thought as she kissed the Monochromeon. 'What in the f*ck would Glay and Lune think? They'd be p*ssed behinds belief!'

"What the..." a voice said. The girls broke the kiss in surprise. Standing there were the three that left not two minutes ago.

"Oh, sh*t." Aquax muttered.

"The f*ck?" Lune said.

Aquax stood up awkwardly. "Um, hey!" she said in a just as awkward way. "Didn't um, see you there." she murmured.

"I didn't do it." Rose said. "Her idea."

Aquax glared. "Throw me under the bus will ya?" she asked sarcastically. Rose almost grinned.

"What did I just see?" Glay asked. Aquax laughed humorlessly.

"Well you see, I just wanted to know what kissing another girl would be like." she replied. Glay grinned.

"Sure, like you already didn't know." be taunted. Aquax's eye ticked. She stood up, quick as lightning and punched Glay in his stomach. He wheezed.

"What is wrong with you woman?" he asked. She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know hun?" she replied. Glay muttered something incomprehensible. Flare smiled.

"I think I'm going to have a talk with that Leafeon boy." he said. With that, he walked off.

"So, what did he want?" Rose asked. Lune looked down. He didn't really want to tell her. Thankfully, Glay spoke up.

"You see, dad thinks we're to young to date." he replied. He looked at Aquax with sadness. "Let alone a mate."

Aquax jumped to her feet. "F*ck that!" she exclaimed. "I'll be damned if I'm going to have to break up with him!" she shouted. She stormed off.

"He went the other way!" Lune shouted to her. Aquax stormed the other way. He chuckled. Aquax threw a rock at him back. He narrowly dodged the stone. "Not-"

Lune was interrupted as a second rock caught him sharply in the eye. "Gah! Dammit!" he exclaimed loudly. Aquax smirked and walked off. Rose rushed to Lune's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Tears with stains of red dripped from his clenched eye.

"What do you think?" he replied. Rose pulled his hand down and softly kissed his eyelid.

"Feel better?" she asked sweetly. Lune gave a hand motion that said 'sorta'. Glay grinned. Even if he wasn't allowed to date Aquax, he would still enjoy her company, and apparently, her actions.

Lune opened his eye only to find out it was bleeding from the sclera. Rose used a Heal Pulse to close the wound, but his eye still hurt. "I think I'm going to lay down for a minute. Or two. Or four hundred eighty." Lune said.

Rose quickly did the math in her head. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Even if I can't date you, I'm still going to kiss your cheek." she whispered. Lune blushed slightly.

"Good night Rose." he said with a grin.

The next morning-

Lune's P.O.V.-

I woke up near a smoldering, diminishing flame near my head. Around me were the others Glay, Rose, Aquax, and Steve, who was unwisely poking the ashes. I sat up, and several of my bones cracked. "Good morning Mr. Jackass." I said. Steve flicked a small amount of ashes at me. "I'm just joking." I said. Steve frowned.

"I'm just in a bad mood." he said in a down way. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked. Steve sighed and looked up at the sky. It was a sporadic mess. Parts were sunny, while others were raining, snowing, hailing, and even all three!

"Because," he said, looking back at me. "I uh...kind of wanted to ask Anne on a date." he said with a small blush. Lune chuckled.

"Take that up with Glay, Anne's not my full sister." I replied. The Leafeon smiled.

"I think I might." he replied.

(A/N: Well, it's 11:20PM about, and I'd like you to enjoy this story. Mr. 001, I promise, you'll get to beta the next chapter of any story. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, sorry if it's short too. Oh, I have a treat! An interview with Steve!

Eg: So Steve, I named your character after a erm...father figure of mine. How do you feel about that?

Steve: You didn't name me, my mother did.

Eg: Ok, why do you like Anne? *WinkWink*

Steve: What's not to like about her? She's beautiful, funny, kind, she has the cutest laugh- f*ck you author.

Eg: What, why?

Steve: You know what.

Eg: Whatever, just do the occasional blatant bullcrap.

Anne: Electric guy doesn't own Pokemon. Hey Steve, is all of what you said true?

Eg: He he he.

Eg out!)


End file.
